The jonin from Sunagakure
by qazwasx
Summary: This story is set after the Fourth War. Temari is still ambassador but acts strange in Gaara's eyes. So he sends one of his jonin (OC) to investigate her. ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

″Send him in″, Gaara said.

Kankuro stood up from his chair and silently opened the Kazekage's office door, allowing a waiting ninja to enter. Then both men walked towards the 5th Kazekage, the ninja stopped halfway while Kankuro continued until he stood behind his younger brother.

"How can I be of service to you, Lord Kazekage?" the ninja asked while bowing to his lord.

"Please, sit down", Gaara polity said, all the while not making eye contact. All his attention instead went to a recent report he'd just recieved. It was a report from his sister Temari, the ambassador of Sunagakure in Konohagakure. Although the report was like all the other reports he would every day receive, it still bothered him. And because of that Gaara had one of his best shinobi come to him today. He was about to ask the shinobi to do something very important for him, his brother and perhaps even all of Suna. And thus Gaara didn't want to give the ninja a glimpse of how looked while doing so. After all he was the 5th Kazekage, and looking worried or troubled wasn't the right way of how a Kazekage should present himself towards others, he thought to himself.

Gaara put down the report on his desk, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he finally opened his eyes again he spoke again, "Do you know why you are here?"

"I assumed it is for a mission."

"You guessed right, but bear in mind that this is won't be an ordinary mission."

"What do you mean sir?" the shinobi calmly asked, although there was a little curiosity in his voice.

"I mean that is this mission isn't like the usual A or S-rank missions. This mission will be… different, you could say it is going to be one of those… grey area missions. You are free to decline this mission before I reveal it's details. It's a one man job and if you were to be caught… then we must claim that you acted on your own. But of all the jonin we have, I do believe that you are most fitted for the job." Gaara didn't like this precaution of disowning one of his own ninja, but considering the details of the mission, it was the only way to safeguard Sunagakure's involment in case of failure.

The jonin immediately stood up from his chair and kneeled before the Kazekage with his head down. "Lord Kazekage, I am more than willing to give my life and honor for you and Sunagakure. Tell me what I have to do and I shall do it."

The Kazekage once again took his time, staring at one of the papers of Temari's report, however his mind seemed absent. So the jonin looked to his older brother right of him, but Kankuro was also looking at the Kazekage, with a concerned impression on his face, before turning his eyes back at the jonin. Both he and the Kazekage made an uptight impression.

Gaara now for the first time made eye contact with the jonin before speaking again, "It is of the utmost importance that, what I am about to tell you stay's between us. Is that clear"? His voice was strict and the look in his eyes were sharp.

"Of course sir."

"As you probably know, my sister Temari, has been our ambassador to Konohagakure for quite a while now", Gaara started.

"Yes lord Kazekage."

"When I first appointed Temari to be our ambassador to Konohagakure, she was very bothered with my decision. At first I didn't really mind, I had other things like the Akatsuki to worry about, and the appointment would only be temporary. _However_, when I found a person who could perpetually fill the position a few weeks later, she suddenly didn't seem to be bothered with it at all anymore. As a matter of fact she even insisted on becoming the Konohagakure ambassador permanently. But Temari was very vague in why. 'I am already familiar with the job, so sending someone new will slow things down' she said." Gaara stopped then, his mind seemed once more absent, thinking about his sister.

"Doesn't this all simply mean that she liked the job more then she expected? The jonin suddenly interrupted. He didn't understand why the Kazekage would summon him, just to concern him about his sisters job. "After all it is a great an honor to serve as an ambassador."

Gaara didn't seem to be affected by the jonin's idea, his face was just as expressionless as it had been when he began speaking. He gave the jonin an understanding look and continued, "I thought so too in the beginning . But after a while I started to notice that Temari used every opportunity that involved Konohagakure as a reason to go Konohagakure,' I am just doing my duty' was her usual excuse. However the time she would spend their started to increase. From a couple of days before the war to a couple of weeks after the war." Gaara calmly explained. "It didn't make any to me or Kankuro. I can't think of any reason why she would suddenly be growing so strong towards Konohagakure, expect…" And for a second the jonin noticed, Gaara closed his eyes, as if he was going to confess something very deep inside of him.

"I want you to travel to Konohagakure… to investigate if my sister is still loyal to Sunagakure."

The jonin's eyes where wide open as he gave the Kazekage a confessed look, did… did he hear that right? The Kazekage didn't make direct eye contact and Kankuro tried to keep a neutral face, but the jonin could still see the insecurity and trouble in it. He was familiar with 'grey area' missions, but this was completely out of the blue. The idea that lady Temari, Temari the cruelest kunoichi, the Kazekage's sister, would somehow turn away or against Suna, was unimaginable. "S… Sir, you cannot really believe that…" The jonin mumbled, but he immediately fell still when he saw the Kazekage.

"I didn't let you come here so I could hear your advice." The Kazekage's spoke in a calm way, but his voice was getting louder and angrier, "You are here because I want you to investigate my own sister's strange behavior. I want you to tell me why is isn't her anymore, why she isn't spending much time with use anymore. Why she doesn't look me or Kankuro in the eyes anymore when we ask her if something is wrong, even though I know damm well that something is wrong! Why she keeps dogging us every time we bring up her behavior. Why she used to be so energetic and always ready to help with missions and advice, while now she just seems to do missions to take her mind of _something_. Why every time we speak of Konohagakure her minds seems to go blank." The kazekage's fists were clenched and his facial expression finally showed some emotion, held in anger that was.

There was a moment of silence, no one moved or said anything. The jonin was still kneeling and clearly stunned by what had just happened. Kankuro who had been silent the whole time, still standing behind Gaara and looked upset.

Gaara continued, his voice had returned to its usual calmness again."I have gone through so much with my brother and sister… I used to feel nothing for Kankuro and Temari, and they even fear me. Later when Naruto saved me, I changed and we finally became more of a family. For the first time I felt safe it them, I felt like I could be who I was without fear. Later when I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Temari immediately rushed back to rescue me, Kankuro almost died when he fought Sansori, both of them risked their lives for me. Since then we have really become brothers and sister. If Temari would ever find out, she would without a single doubt distrust me forever."

"I have thought about this so much, countless night I found myself thinking why the things are like they are now. And countless times I thought that I was over reacting, that I still had that paranoia when I was… different. But this is my sister we are talking about, and together with my brother they are the only family I have. And I am NOT going to take chances with my family, I there is something wrong I need to know it, I need to be able to protect them. I just can't lose any one ells."

The jonin now knew why the Kazekage didn't look at him, he was afraid about his sister's loyalty, uncertain if she still was there for him and his brother. The Kazekage was trying to hid this vulnerability, after all Gaara was his leader, he had to be the one everybody else looked up to.

But the jonin didn't blame Gaara for his suspicions, he knew how much the Suna siblings had withstood and suffered, all of Sunagakure knew. He could understand why the Kazekage was acting so strange, why he needed certainty about his own sister. If it would have been anyone ells in Sunagakure it wouldn't have been that big a deal. The suspect would be dealt with and in case of betrayal, killed and replaced by countless others. But this was his sister, his family, and family can not be replaced once it's gone. It is not easy to ignore the idea that someone you love, perhaps doesn't feel the same back anymore.

And then there were the political consequences, how could Gaara continue to lead Sunagakure if not even his own sister would follow him? His rivals would see this as an opportunity to get rid of him, and most importantly this could mean a new war. If lady Temari were to defect from Sunagakure, then what would she do next? Defecting to Konohagakure seemed the most logical to the jonin, after all her continues presence there was the reason the Kazekage was so suspicious in the first place. Konohagakure could greatly profit from the information lady Temari could provide them about Suna… no nonsense he thought to himself. Konohagakure was there most important ally, so no there had to be something ells.

This might be perhaps the most important mission he would ever receive. He was to travel to Konohagakure, which was quite a risk itself, because they aren't going to let a jonin from another village just walk in on his own. Then he would have to spy on _Temari_, the Kazekage's sister, one of Suna's finest jonin, the cruelest Kunoichi and the best wind user of the former Fourth Division. Not to mention the consequences if his investigation would be wrong. And if lady Temari would ever find out about this, then the results would be disastrous. If the Kazekage wouldn't even trust his own sister then why would he trust anyone? Both the trust between the Kazekage and Temari and trust between the Kazekage and the Suna shinobi would break.

"Very well lord Kazekage, I will leave to Konohagakure immediately and I shall report back the moment I find something out." The jonin stood up and continued, "And rest assure Lord Kazekage that I will take everything you have told me with me to the grave."

"I don't expect any less", the Kazekage replied, as if nothing had happened. "I have a report ready for you that contains all the information you will need for the investigation" Gaara took the report he had on his desk and gave it to the jonin as he approached his desk. It was a collection of the reports Temari had been sending him lately about Konoha. " You are also authorized to use violence _if_ necessary. Except against my sister, then I will have to kill you, understood ?"

"Yes, lord Kazekage," the jonin said, he then bowed and left, preparing for his upcoming mission.

"I could have done it." Kankuro said after the jonin left, "You didn't need to involve another person into this, it's none of his business."

"You would be instantly recognized" Gaara calmly replied, ""You lead the Surprise Attack Division, remember?"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to tell him about it", Kankuro continued , "What if gets captured and interrogated ? What would Naruto or the Hokage think of us ?"

"People like him don't get captured", Gaara answered. "That is why I chose him out of all the jonin we have."

"If you say so."

Although Gaara was confided in the jonin, he still closed his eyes and imagined what Naruto would say if he'd ever find out. Gaara had the utmost respect for him but even that did not weight to the willingness he had to look after his own sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, on a sunny morning, the jonin arrived in Konohagakure. He had more than enough time in those three days to come up with a plan on how to succeed in this bizarre mission. As a precaution the jonin had disgusted himself as a simple civilian. He was even using his favorite cover identity, _a historian from the land of Waves_. Since they weren't so involved with politics like other nations, the chance of him looking suspicious, would be minimal. And pretending to be a historian always gave access to almost everything: supposed interviews, entrance to special buildings and appearing like a_ low_ tread history nerd. After all who didn't want to imagine himself being important enough to be remembered in the books forever? And so everyone was always more than happy to welcome him, in the hope he's write about them.

His first idea was to simply go to Temari and ask her about her work, and when she wouldn't be paying attention he could quickly search for something useful, whatever that could be. But Temari was the ambassador, and if a Sunagakure shinobi would come to Konohagakure, she had to be notified in advance. So him just appearing one day in Konohagakure would make Temari suspicious of the jonin. After all he had no business being in Konohagakure. Thus Temari knowing that he was in Konohagakure was out of the question, it would definitely make his investigation harder.

So the jonin had to do it the old way, investigating everyone in Konohagakure who knew Temari. Hoping that someone could lead him to something useful. Eventually he came up with a plan, divided in 4 steps. Each one harder than the previous one.

According to the report the Kazekage gave the jonin, Shikamaru Nara, the former commander of the Forth Division, had been Temari's guide in Konohagakure ever since she became ambassador. So step one was finding out who and where Shikamaru Nara was, and what his exact relation with Temari was . An official report about the guide, (written by Konohagakure ambassador Temari) stated things like the following; lazy by nature, extremely intelligent, very loyal to his friends, great passion for strategy games, an IQ of over 200, son of Shikaku the former jonin commander of Konohagakure, and soon to be heir of the Nara clan, along with some basic info and a picture of him.

But more interesting was the information about Shikamaru's clan and there shadow possession techniques. The jonin sighed while thinking about the information, those possession techniques were going to a pain in the ass if he wasn't going to be careful with Shikamaru. That was, because the jonin intended to use _force, _when questioning Shikamaru about Temari, for two reasons.

One, the jonin couldn't just walk to Shikamaru, reveal that he was a jonin from another village, send on a mission by the Kazekage because the latter doubted his own sister and so indirectly also his closest ally. Second, there was no other option, Shikamaru was definitely not going to cooperate, especially with someone from another village, especially if It could put Konohagakure in a bad daylight.

But someone worthy of becoming the second in command of an army at such a young age is definitely a skilled and important person. That would mean that finding and interrogating Shikamaru 'Suna style' was going to be a hell of a job. And with that also came a complex and chakra consuming jutsu he had to use, in order to make Shikamaru forget about being interrogated. Plus if the kid would name other people, then he had to start the whole cycle again with those people.

It was a strange idea the jonin thought to himself, capturing and interrogating a shinobi from an allied village. After all Konohagakure helped Sunagakure many times out, they even rescued the Kazekage! But then again, that didn't change that he was from the older generation of shinobi, back when villages regularly fought each other. He, like most shinobi of his age, still had a bitterness in him from years of fighting now allied villages. So it was much easier for him to villainize other villages in his mind, unlike the younger generations who have now united all the villages.

After he would deal with Shikamaru step two would follow, finding out what the exact nature on how Temari worked as an ambassador. Where did she work? How often would she work? Where there people that assisted her? What does she consider worth reporting? And similar things, all waiting for the jonin to be discovered. Using Temari's official report's as an basis would not reveal much the jonin had thought, after all if she truly wasn't loyal to Sunagakure, then all her official reports could simply be hiding what she really did. So the only way to know for sure was to spy on her.

The next step was more of an extension of the second, finding actual proof of betrayal. Written documents, confessions, bribes, a dairy perhaps, anything that would make both the jonin's and Kazekage's fear true. And if so, if he would find proof, it would lead to step four. Which he hoped didn't have to happen. He really wanted to just turn around, tell the Kazekage that there was nothing to worry about and then quickly forget this bizarre mission. Unfortunately the Kazekage did have a point, if Temari was indeed acting so strange as he suspected, then such a thing had to be investigated. It was for the good of all Sunagakure. However that didn't mean the jonin liked it, spying on a fellow jonin, it was Temari of the Sand for God's sake! However that wasn't going to be half as bad as step four.

Step four, confronting Temari with proof if he could find any, and then making it out alive. After all Temari was known as the cruelest kunoichi for a reason. It made more sense to him to directly head towards Sunagakure the moment he'd find proof, but Temari would then have enough time to counter him. If Temari received an massage from the Kazekage, informing her that she had to appear in court for treason, then she simply could have Konohagakure prepare false evidence in her favour. So he had to confront her, that way Temari was forced to immediately make a decision. She could ether attack or escape him, proofing her guilty or come with the jonin to Sunagakure, leaving her with no time to counter his evidence. But the jonin really hoped it would all stop at step 3, no proof. He had taken a liking in both the Suna sibings and Sunagakure's alliance with Konohagakure.

But first he decided that it was time for a nice meal, someone with the power to destroy the relation between Sunagakure and Konohagakure surely couldn't do that with an empty stomach. The jonin looked around searching for a nice place to eat, and eventually after asking people around, he found one. A nice kid with a long blue scarf had been kind enough to bring him to a restaurant called Yakiniku Q. The jonin went inside and ordered himself a big nice meal.

While eating and deep in his thought about how he was going to start his search, he suddenly noticed that someone was talking to him.

"I said where are you from stranger? I have never seen you around here before." A curious voice asked him. The jonin looked to his left and saw that someone from the booth next to him, was standing by his table. A rather chubby young man, dressed in red. He had swirl marks on each cheek and long spiky brown hair.

Although the young man did seem to mean it in a friendly way, the jonin couldn't help but feel annoyed by the question. "I am a historian from the Land of Waves." He quickly replied as nice as possible, "I am visiting Konohagakure to do research about the Fourth War. My nation didn't participate so we don't know much about it."

The red stranger smiled, "Well I can help you with that. I fought in the war myself you know" He said with a proud voice.

God, another one of those. Sunagakure was already filled with tons of shinobi bragging about their part in the War, he really didn't have time or patience for another war story. " Must have been quite an experience?" the jonin tried saying without sounding annoyed.

" Yeah, it was. That war was the ultimate test of whether had had it in me to be a successful shinobi or not. I had to fight countless white Zetsu clones, along with… some people I knew." The young man's face smile faded a little, obliviously from the war memories.

"Well those things happen in a war, at least you lived to tell it." Hopefully he'll agree and then turn around, the jonin thought to himself.

"Barely" The red stranger continued. "If it wasn't for Shikamaru's genius I would have ended up dead, along with the rest of the Forth Division."

Did he just say Shikamaru? Did this stranger really know Shikamaru? It couldn't be, he just couldn't be this lucky. Finding someone who knew Shikamaru this early, perhaps it would be a good idea to hear this young man out after all.

"Why are you still standing there?", the jonin now spoke in a much friendlier way, "Come on, have a seat. Here lunch is on me."

"I can't refuse such a deal." The stranger said. He sat down with his eyes already locked on the piece of beef the jonin had on the grill.

"So you were in the Fort Division, mister… ?"

"Call me Choji." The stranger was now eating and seemed more focused with that then his conversation. "We where the long range battalion."

"And the division was lead by whom?" The jonin already knew the answer but he needed the young man to bring up Shikamaru himself.

"Technically by the Fifth Kazekage, but he was fighting most of the time. So Shikamaru of the Nara clan was actually the one really giving orders." He looked very proud after saying that.

"Really? Then I definitely have to pay Shikamaru a visit as well. Do you perhaps know where I can find him, after we finish lunch?"

"He left here moments after you walked in you know? I believe he went to the Yamanaka flower shop … or on his mission." Choji said the last part with an even bigger smile.

"What do you mean with 'his mission'?" the jonin curiously asked.

"He is always guiding the ambassador of Sunagakure around, even though she knows the place already."

"W-What? Why would he do that?" the jonin tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Well, I don't really know why, but I suspect… uhm… you will know what I mean when you see him yourself with her."

While Choji was still smiling and happily enjoying the food, while the jonin's mind went absent. If Temari already knew her way around in Konohagakure, then why was Shikamaru still guiding her? Someone as Temari would definitely take being guided around after a while as an offense. Yet there was nothing in Temari's own report's about disrespectful behavior from anyone in Konohagakure towards her. He became a little scared, maybe the Kazekage was right! Why the hell was she still guided by Shikamaru, other than that she maybe was helping Konohagakure. What other reason could there be? He had to get out, find Shikamaru immediately, know what was going on. Choji already told the jonin where Shikamaru was, so that was the end of his usefulness.

"I am sorry Choji, but I haven't brought any materials with me to properly write down your story," The jonin started. "I must leave now, but I will come back so we will continue later." And with that he stood up.

"But-But you just came here," Choji said confused, "Don't you at least want to finish lunch?"

The jonin took a large amount of money out his wallet and out and put it on the table. "I know and I am terribly sorry, please forgive me. But I have to get my materials now and do something else. I will explain it later to you, don't worry," the jonin lied, he had absolutely no intention of every doing so. He quickly walked away from the table, leaving a perplexed Choji behind.

He left the restaurant looking for this flower shop. If he had learned one thing from his experiences in foreign villages (mostly Iwagakure), it was that you could always find where you are looking for at the centre, or at the very least start there.

Calling Konohagakure a village is quite an understatement the jonin thought when walking through the 'village'. He noticed how alive Konohagakure was. The streets where busy with happy people and full of beautiful buildings. It made him think back of his home. Sunagakure and it's well being are the most important things in his life. But he could see why Temari might switch for Konohagakure, the green tree's, nice weather ,the busyness in the streets with happy families and playing children, life seemed good here, it was is peaceful.

Peace, something he is not sure of know anymore. The attack of the One-Tail, the Konoha crush, Deidara's attack, the whole affair with the Kazekage being kidnapped and the Fourth War, and in between them the countless missions. He has got so used to violence, that the lack of it sometimes made him nervous, as if he wasn't serving Sunagakure if he didn't hurt someone during a mission. Just like with this mission. But for the first time he hoped it would stay like that.

It seemed that he was getting near the centre, the streets where becoming busier and louder. In front of him was a family, a father, a mother and a child, all three looked very happy, as they should.

But the sight of it made the jonin very afraid of himself, he had to power to change that happiness into misery, depending on his research about Temari. Not to forget, what would happen if he would be wrong. If things would turn to the worst then maybe he would face that father or mother in front of him as an enemy opponent. Then he would be forced to kill that enemy opponent, thus ripping apart the happy family in front of him. All because Temari may or may not be betraying Sunagakure for Konohagakure. Just the very thought of it tortured him.


	3. Chapter 3

_My apologies for taking so long, i screwed up my midtermes last month and now I have to study 24/7 for my final exams in May, or else i fail the year and can't go to the university. Something i desperatly want._

Again after making use of the kindness of konoha's citizen's, the jonin was able to find this next stop, the Yamanaka flower shop. The flower shop owned by the Yamanaka clan, a name everyone who crossed Konohagakure's Intelligence Division knew. The most famous of whom was Inoichi, someone the jonin had occasional… 'encounters' with back in the old days. And although Inoichi was dead now, he without a doubt must have had a successor. But that would only be a concern if he could find proof about Temari.

As the jonin walked in the shop he quickly found himself amazed by countless flowers outside and inside the shop, yellow, green, red, big, small, smelly. It was a sight he would definitely never see in Sunagakure, hell some of the flowers he had not even seen in his live. The shop itself was reasonably large, much larger than most shops in Sunagakure. Unfortunately it was also quite busy, which made finding Shikamaru harder. While casually walking between the dozens of flowers, he quickly scanned everyone he could see, however none of them had a pineapple shaped ponytail. Perhaps he had missed Shikamaru, the jonin thought to himself, after all it took him a while…

"Excuse me sir, but can I help you with something?" a friendly voice behind him asked.

The jonin turned around with an annoyed look in his eyes, he hated being interrupted him in his thoughts. Once again he had to deal with people for whatever reason, why where the people in Konohagakure so…social? But as turned he didn't expect the source of the female voice to be so close behind him, because as he turned around the jonin found himself look right in Inochi's eyes.

He quickly stepped back from the girl, and blinked with his eyes out of bewilderment. His mind quickly resumed thinking. A young woman with a friendly smile stood in front of him, she had one eye covered behind her pale blond hair, which was in a high pony-tail. Not the pony tail he was looking for. Despite that she clearly wasn't Inoichi this girl did look a lot like him. Could this then be his kid?

" Oh euh…not really no, but thank you. I am just waiting for someone, that is it, just waiting." The jonin quickly made up, even though it was technically true.

"I am sorry, but I don't think I have ever seen you here before sir, may I ask who you are?" she asked curiously.

'Fuck!' he shouted inside his head, why couldn't he make up something better? Just why would a historian make an appointment with someone and then choose a flower shop?

Considering that this girl was Inoichi's kid, she might be able to figure out that he is pretending to be someone he isn't. After all the Yamanaka clan is rumored to have techniques that allow them to read minds and body language. Although, it could perhaps just be Konohagakure propaganda. But he didn't know anything about Konohagakure clans, so he wasn't going to take chances, best was to give her a partial truth to avoid the chance of detection.

"Oh well, I am ah…a… merchant! I mean, I am a merchant from Sunagakure." The jonin tried to correct himself as casually as he could. "And right now I am just passing time, looking at these wonderful flowers you have, they are truly beautiful. "

"Thank you sir, we do our best to keep them that way."

Come on kid just leave me and go bother someone else won't you? He hoped inside his mind. You are the last person I want to waste my time to, can't you understand that you are wasting my time?

But much to the jonin's growing irritation Inoichi's kid didn't leave. She thought for a couple of seconds and then said: " I said Sunagakure right? Hmm, well I guess you are waiting for Temari-chan then? Since she is your ambassador. She visits the shop quite often you know."

And just like Choji, Inoichi's kid too managed to abruptly stop the jonin's mind, as he could do nothing but stare with disbelieve at her.

"Yes…, yes I am indeed waiting for ambassador… Temari." The jonin mumbled, still shocked by an everyday fact in the eyes of the blond in front of him.

She politely smiled and started to talk to him again, but the jonin didn't listen to her. His mind was now working at top speed. Temari, who is being suspected of switching loyalty for Konoha, regularly visits the shop owned by a clan notorious for their intelligence operations? Of whom this kid in front of him was without a doubt also a member of. Second, Temari was apparently always accompanied by an acclaimed and talented genius, even though she didn't need to be, why? Combined with how troubled the Kazekage was as well, the jonin now slowly started to believe that Temari indeed was perhaps not loyal to Sunagakure.

Dammit no! just the very thought of it was ridiculous. Temari is one of Sunagakure's finest, she was one of the Sand siblings. She had put her life on the line for the Kazekage…she … she…, his mind fell still.

Why would Temari visit this flower shop so often, just why? For the fucking plants or something? That simply couldn't be it, Temari… most likely visited the shop because of Inoichi's kid! Who had to be connected to the intelligence division. The jonin now switched to think how Temari passed information to Konohagakure, all the while believing more and more that Temari was a traitor. First Shikamaru, a strategist, always accompanied her, so she could easily for see him with intel about Sunagakure's defenses and top shinobi. Than Temari would visit Inoichi's kid for the more central and general intelligence. All kinds of conspiracies started to come up in his mind, who all in fact belonged to the past, when shinobi used to hate one another.

"Oi, Ino!" a distant voice suddenly yelled.

Woken up from his freighting thoughts the jonin quickly looked to his right, and the first thing he noticed was the pineapple shaped pony-tail. It seemed the jonin had finally found the person he was looking for. At the shops entrance there was a young man standing with spikey long black hair in a pony-tail. He was wearing the standard Konoha uniform, had a pair of stud earrings and his narrow brown eyes expressed the same laziness as his face. So this was Shikamaru Nara.

Inoichi's kid, Ino apparently, also noticed the young man and she weaved back, before turning back to the jonin. "I have to go now mister, I have to help my friend over there and my shift is almost over, could you tell Temari I said hi?"

"Sure thing" he responded.

As Ino went to Shikamaru to help him, the jonin kept them sharply in his sights while casually pretending to be intrigued by some kind of smelly bush. The first thing he noticed was that Shikamaru's hands were full, both carrying a bag of groceries it seemed, and under left arm he was holding a very colorful plant, while under his right a rose. Ino pointed at them, said something and laughed. Shikamaru in return turned his head away and blushed. Ino amused by his reaction, patted Shikamaru on his back with a big grin, making him to almost drop the plant. However he was able to catch it just before it hit the ground by having to drop one bag of groceries in return. This time Ino seemed amazed, and said something that clearly irritated Shikamaru but also caused him to even blush more. They then continued to talk for a couple more moment before Shikamaru left.

The jonin nonchalantly walked out the shop a couple seconds later and started to follow Shikamaru. He only had to wait for him to be alone, so that he could take him out, find a quite place and then step one would finally begin. However while following him the jonin noticed that Shikamaru was walking reasonably fast for someone who was known to be lazy. Perhaps he knew he was being followed. Could it be that Inoichi's kid had seen thru him and informed Shikamaru about it when they were talking? Or was he perhaps simply in a hurry? Either way both possibilities were not good for the jonin. If Shikamaru was on to him then he was most likely now walking into a trap. If Shikamaru was in a hurry then he would be missed if late and people would start looking for him.

Eventually after a couple of minutes, Shikamaru went turned left and went inside a house. He walked by his house, and pretended that he was looking at the nice blue sky while actually searching for a good place near the house to observe Shikamaru until night fall. So this was his house, he? It was a good starting point, the jonin he thought to himself. He would pay Shikamaru a visit tonight, there was no place better to interrogate a man then his own house, usually filled with dear belongings or people the jonin could use as a blackmail or hostage. And after all sleeping shinobi make such weaker opponents to overcome then awake one's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated watch duty, he always had. He found it the most mind killing part of a mission, and avoided it as much as he could. The jonin would always joke to his teammates that he'd compensate them with kicking ass and saving their lives, if they would take his watch duty from him.

It was 11 o'clock and the past hours only one fucking relevant thing happened, he saw a late 30 begin 40'ties woman leave the house with Shikamaru closing the door after her, probably meaning his mother (and possible hostage) left the house. For the rest of the time fucking nothing happened! Although that wasn't entirely true, something could have happened but because of his hate for watch duty the jonin quickly lost focus. Eventually even falling asleep for a moment, a long moment. For someone of his rank and experience it was quite a big shame, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now, so he didn't worry. Unless the Hokage or Naruto Uzumaki lived with Shikamaru in that house, there wouldn't be something he couldn't handle.

'Well time to move in' the jonin thought. His plan was to break in the second floor and search for Shikamaru's room. Then the jonin would overpower Shikamaru and break his hands and fingers immediately. Breaking his hands was going to be the most important part, it allowed him to use that shadow jutsu, so it had to be neutralized. He didn't expect it to be hard, Shikamaru is supposedly sleeping now. The thing that he did fear was that there had to be traps inside the house, if not for enemy shinobi then at least for burglars. Or more importantly, how easy it had been so far, the jonin found it very unsettling, usually easiness indicated an ambush or trap.

In a glimpse he went from his hiding location to Shikamaru's house, nobody in the neighborhood was outside. A moment later the jonin jumped and was mid-air in front of a window on the second floor. He easily opened and closed it within a couple of seconds, after all he wasn't going to be stopped by a mere window, and started to sneak his way through the hallway. The jonin was expecting something unexpectedly to happen, but there was nothing. No traps so far and he didn't hear anything nor were there weapons being thrown at him. Maybe for the first time in his long career he was lucky.

But before he could even open his first door, he heard something from downstairs, a kind of punch. Seconds later it was followed by the sound of a door shuffling open, the words "how troublesome", and then a moment later the sound of dishes being quickly put down on the sink. The first thing that went through the jonin's mind was that Shikamaru must have had dropped something, which meant that latter wasn't sleeping. He sighed, so far for his luck. The jonin's best chance was now to sneak up behind Shikamaru.

He quietly went downstairs, half expecting to be attacked by waiting shinobi, but nothing happened. The jonin now stood at the end of the stairway observing every object in the house as it could become a weapon in case something would go wrong. On the left door of him he saw a yellow glow, which had to be the living room he assumed. And facing that left door on his right, the jonin could see the right door was open. He curiously gazed to see what was beyond the door.

There he was, Shikamaru Nara! It seemed he was standing in the kitchen bent towards something, but with his back towards the jonin. Perhaps the jonin's luck was still there after all. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and within a blink of an eye he attacked.

In half a second the jonin was behind Shikamaru, giving him a knee in his tail-bone, to rudely surprise and thus disorientate him. While immediately putting his left hand over his victim's mouth, the jonin simultaneously grabbed Shikamaru's right hand, that had dropped a spoon, and broke it. Then quickly switched hands, putting his right hand on Shikamaru's mouth, which only grasped for air, and then proceeded to break the other hand. He felt that Shikamaru screamed out of pain, but the sound was blocked by the jonin's hand. He had done this so many times that the sound of broken bones and feeling of power over his victim was starting to be a guilty pleasure. But that feeling was quickly replaced by his previous nervous one, this kid was practically the fourth Division's commander and yet the jonin easily overpowered him, how?

He then threw his victim against the wall with his hands around Shikamaru's vest, pushing them against the young man's throat. The jonin didn't have time to think about that for now, all his attention went to Shikamaru.

"You and I are going to play a fun game", the jonin tried to say as intimidating as possible, "Here is how it goes; I ask you a question and you answer, then I ask you another question and you answer again, understood?"

Unfortunately for the jonin, Shikamaru didn't seem to be impressed. "Fuck you", Shikamaru calmly said, barely able to breathe. "I don't have time for petty burglars now. So you better leave now and I'll forget about it."

"Really kid? And what if I don't?"

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome. Do you really think breaking my hands is going to scare me?"

Fuck! While still maintaining his expressionless face towards Shikamaru, the jonin was panicking inside his thoughts, wasn't breaking his hands enough? Is he still capable of using that shadow technique? Did he have back up? Or was he hopefully just bluffing?

A grin now appeared on Shikamaru's face, "If you really wanted to harm me you would have already done it. But since you want to play a _fun game_ I know that you are not going to hurt me, because how else am I going to play?" he said teasing.

Usually most people shit themselves when he does this or they obviously start bluffing and act tough like they could take it. But Shikamaru actually made a legitimate point about what was going to happen, he didn't struggle or show any weakness. He just staid calm and made a logical observation. However he was not going to wait for answers, he wanted them now! "Impressive thinking", the jonin said both a little annoyed and impressed by Shikamaru. "But I rather be dammed then have a kid doubt that he can make a stand against me, I'll…

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard glass being smashed against the ground, and just as he turned around to see what happened the jonin caught a glimpse of Shikamaru's face, his confident grin was gone and replaced by a troubled look.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a couple of moments ago Temari and Shikamaru had such a wonderful time. And once again Shikamaru proved himself to be a brilliant strategist. There hole night together well thought of and arranged, his mother went to a couple of friends and would only return tomorrow, he had dressed up appropriately for once, there was candle light and he even cooked there dinner! But most notably was Shikamaru himself, not acting as if he was on a mission as usual, but instead just being himself.

It gave Temari the feeling that what Shikamaru was doing tonight was sincere. The fact that he had put his laziness aside and went through all the 'troublesome preparations' just for her, made Temari feel that Shikamaru was really there for her. That, after all those years of practically being alone with just her brothers, there could be someone who understood her.

And tonight was special, because it marked the first time that they were going to spend it together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Well Temari didn't know about that for sure, but it was definitely the first time since they had acknowledged that they were now in an actual relationship, in contrast with the cat and mouse game that they used to play before. Tonight Shikamaru had given her a present as well, a beautiful rose and a very rare plant for her collection he somehow managed to get.

Although the rose was quite a cliché, she still found it very romantic of him. Not that she would ever admit it, hell admitting that she had feelings for Shikamaru was already very hard and new for her. But the gesture really awoke a somewhat strange and emotional feeling inside her, something very new for the cruelest kunoichi. A feeling both assuring and unknown to her, one that told Temari that this lazy Pineapple head was the guy she really wanted to be with, and that what they had together couldn't just be something temporarily.

But that all seemed to be far away, with Shikamaru being pinned to the wall by some kind of intruder and the rose laying on the ground.

"Temari!", Shikamaru shouted, "Get away from here, get help!"

In a split second her mind quickly made an 180 turn, from shocked and (just for a moment) afraid to her usual confident and bold mindset. What? Did Shikamaru really expect her to run away from some kind of thief? To abandon him? As if she couldn't save her own boyfriend pfff, what a ridiculous thing to say, Temari thought. It seemed he still was a little sexist like always. But first she would take care of this intruder in a second and then she could have all the time to yell at Shikamaru for telling her to get help and ruining the mood.

However, even thou shocked by the first sight of it, Temari now clearly realized what happened to Shikamaru. And the thought of it amused her greatly. _Mr. crybaby_, the great strategist of Konohagakure, overpowered by some kind of petty thief, a thief who didn't even have a weapon! Temari smiled, she would definitely remember and tease him with this was a shame though, dropping the vase with the rose in it because of this thief. But Shikamaru could always get her a new one, Temari concluded and with that she instinctively grabbed her tessen and prepared to teach the intruder a lesson.

"You would be quite foolish to use that thing inside a room, Temari." The intruder suddenly warned, breaking the seconds old silence.

Temari froze, the intruder's voice, she could have sworn she knew that voice! It belonged to a shinobi of Sunagakure, but it couldn't be, who would dare? No, she must have heard it wrong. But while Temari thought about what to do, the intruder turned his head around to look her straight in the face.

Looking straight at her was Masaru, one of Sunagakure's finest jonin. However he looked nothing like how she remembered him back in Suna. Usually Masaru wore a black uniform much like Kankuro's, but without the head cap and with his head protector on his left arm. He also had a small scar just below his nose, which was why Temari recognized him so quickly. But now he just looked like an ordinary and unshaved civilian, with dirty cloths, there were even leaves sticking out.

But that did not matter, more important was his presence, because Temari couldn't think of a reason. Still she had her tessen in her hand and while Masaru had a point that using it inside a house would be foolish, she didn't necessarily have to perform a wind attack with it, Temari still could use the hard backsides to beat the shit out of Masaru.

"What are you doing here Masaru!?", Temari asked both angry and shocked. He had nothing to do here, but ruining this special night and threatening Shikamaru, thus risking a war with Konohagakure. " First you are going to let Shikamaru go and second you are…"

"You know 'ambassador ' Temari, I could ask you the same thing. What are 'you' doing here?", Masaru's words were full of disgusts when he interrupted her. "I don't remember spending the night's with a shinobi from another village is part of your job."

"It none of your business, what my job is. Now put him down!", Temari commanded outraged. And with that she attacked him. And although Temari thought that she heard Shikamaru say something before she jumped towards Masaru, her mind went fully to on his attacker. Her tessen was perhaps indeed to impractical, but a kunai would do the trick, forcing Masaru to let go of Shikamaru. Then she and Shikamaru would kick Masaru's ass back to Suna's criminal court together.

However while she was in mid-air almost ready to hit Masaru's back, he simply turned around putting Shikamaru up as a shield. This caused her to swerve left and land on top of a table, ready to attack again.

"Temari!", Shikamaru shouted, "Don't fight him, he only wants answers about why u are here!", his voice was firm. But that didn't stop Temari from preparing for another try at Masaru. Was he really serious, she thought. He couldn't expect her to just stand with him being humiliated like that, could he? But as she analyzed her position, Temari noticed that Shikamaru didn't even resist Masaru, as a matter of fact his arms were just uselessly hanging!

But of course! Temari immediately remembered, and she stopped again. Before she was even born Masaru had already made a name for himself in close quarter combat. So she assumed that he must have had broken Shikamaru's hands, since it was Masaru's typical signature, that son of a bitch!

"Masaru", Shikamaru calmly continued after a moment, "Could you please put me down? I have no interest in fighting you, even if I were able to do so. So why won't we continue this as adults? Fighting would only make a troublesome mess and my mother would definitely kill me if she'd find out".

Masaru took his time to reply, all the while looking Shikamaru straight in the eye, who in turn looked calmly back. "Very well, you don't look like someone who likes to clean up a mess.", he finally decided. He put Shikamaru back on his feet and took a step back, "Let's continue then".

Temari didn't believe what was happening in front of her, were they really going to continue just like that? "Shikamaru what are you doing? Do you really think that talking will solve anything? He broke into your house and attacked you!" The kunai was still in Temari's hand, ready to be thrown at Masaru's face. "We or rather I have to arrest him, before this becomes a diplomatic row."

" You are here to figure out if there's something between me and Temari aren't you?", Shikamaru asked, ignoring Temari.

Masaru lifted an eyebrow, "Not exactly. I am but merely interested in why such a high ranking official with access to a lot of sensitive information would spend her time so much with someone so close to the Hokage." Although Masaru was talking, his mind seemed absent, as though he was arguing with himself. "But how could you know what I am after?" Masaru finished almost whispering, raising his head to meet Shikamaru's eyes. It seemed a matter of opinion whether Masaru had asked that question to Shikamaru or to himself.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Shikamaru said, "First things first, you and Temari have know each other. You knowing her name means that you are most likely from Sunagakure, but since Temari knows your name as well, it means that are a person to be reckoned with or else she wouldn't have bothered to remember your name. Leading to the obvious conclusion that you must be a highly ranked shinobi. Because as far as I have seen, you went to another village, with countless shinobi that could face you and yet you still broke into my house and attack me. Second, the moment you saw Temari your grip on me weakened meaning that it is Temari that you are after and with that I mean her position as ambassador. Isn't that right Masaru ?" There was a grin on Shikamaru's face, probably from the satisfaction of figuring out the reason of Masaru's presence.

Masaru's face was emotionless, "Interesting theory, but why would I be after Temari's _position_? Just because my grip weakened? Why not you or just Temari self?"

Shikamaru grin his face grew, "I saw how distrusting your face was, the tone you used when you asked her what she was doing here alone with me. And the way you said ambassador, as if she wasn't worth it. Suspicion of an ambassador and the distrust of an ambassador alone with someone else, who is not from Sunagakure? Why else would you just be merely interested in someone with access to sensitive information if it wasn't for the position they had? In other words, you suspect Temari of spying for Konohagakure aren't you?"

Masaru only looked stunned, with his eyes wide open, following every word coming out of Shikamaru's mouth.

"And with that being said, it leaves me with a question myself. Where you send by someone to investigate this or is this all your own ambitious idea?" Shikamaru asked challenging.

Temari couldn't believe her ears, how did he figure that out so quickly? She knew he was a genius, but witnessing it every time was still always amazing. It reminded her of what made her fall for him in the first place.

However she had to forget that now, because an outrages realization came up in her mind, she was just accused of treason by one of her fellow jonin for God's sake! And not only that, they were discussing such a serious topic about her, without her! She felt pushed aside, standing there on the table as some overreacting child who couldn't comprehend for itself what was going on, and instead would need adult to explain it.

Except that she was no child, she had fought against a lot of powerful shinobi in the Fourth war. She was the sister of the fifth Kazekage, she was one of the Sand siblings, she was Temari of the Sand! If that dammed Masaru wanted to accuse her of something then she could hear that bastard out herself, she sure as hell wouldn't need Shikamaru to do that for her. Temari jumped of the table next to Shikamaru and focused on her accuser. "So Masaru, do you really have the courage to accuse _me_ of all people, as a traitor?" It was only for the sake of Shikamaru's house that she is using words, if Masaru had dared to make such an absurd claim in Sunagakure, then she would have blown his head of his body.

"Yes", Masaru said.

Temari raised her chin and gave Masaru a foul look, she used to respect him because of his experience and loyalty towards the Kazekage, but now she couldn't think any less of him. "And would you be willing to make that accusation against me in a Suna court with our lord Kazakage as lawful judge?"

Although Masaru tried to maintain his emotionless state Temari saw that her question had bothered him. "I… I would" Masaru answered in a forced way. He gave her a somewhat nervous impression.

Just as she wanted to continue a sudden and terrifying thought came up in her; what if Gaara had send him? What if Gaara and Kankuro knew about her and Shikamaru? She and Shikamaru should have never met. Their villages, their friends, their families… they were just from too different places with too different backgrounds. The thought began to quickly take over her mind. Temari from the start had told herself it couldn't work with Shikamaru, she was the Kazekage's sister and bodyguard, a sand sibling, a jonin willing to die Sunagakure without hesitation. Shikamaru on the other hand was going to be the head of the Nara clan one day. He had lived his entire live in Konohagakure surrounded by friends and loved ones. Someone who was definitely going to be the next Hokage's future advisor. There world's and the people around them… they were just too different for each other.

But she didn't stand the idea of being without Shikamaru. In the beginning she hated his guts. He had defeated her with the Chunin exam's and to worsen it he had let her win. Later on when Shikamaru was assigned to be her guide in Konohagakure it only made her stupid job more irritating. But there were moments that only she saw, when she saved him and he cried after being scolded by his father vowing to protect his friends, it had made a deep impression on her. Slowly she started to appreciate his presence, because of his willingness to help her in Konohagakure, even though it was against his will. During the Chunin exam's, when Temari worked together with Shikamaru, he had proven his intelligence to her with those simple but hard questions. The way how Shikamaru was able to raise the moral of all the shinobi on the battlefield when they were on their lowest, how he had almost lost all his chakra, but didn't give up so he could become Naruto's advisor. All those qualities made her see what kind of person Shikamaru really was behind his façade of laziness.

Temari focused back on Masaru, she wouldn't let fear take a hold of her. "So you agree then Masaru? You surrender right now, spend the night in jail and then we will continue your ridiculous accusation in Sunagakure?"

"I would, to be honest." Masaru started, "It's just that I'm not interested anymore in your position." A grin appeared on Masaru's face as he pointed to the Temari's rose on the ground; surrounded by glass pieces. "Now… now I am actually more interested in that rose on the ground there." And his grin now changed into a smile, "I'm afraid I have to stay a little longer."


	5. Chapter 5

Two adolescent persons, one girl and one boy where spending the night alone, with the girl having a rose. Masaru couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. Those two were in a relationship! Why couldn't he think of such an dammed obvious thing? Perhaps because of his now irrational fear of Temari being a spy or not, that fear had blocked his ability to think of more logical and obvious explanations. But he could scold himself later, right now he also felt very relieved. There was no spying and thus it meant that lady Temari still served Sunagakure! Masaru could now happily report back that Temari still loyally served Sunagakure as always, she just had a boyfriend now. Although the Kazekage might still be concerned or even outraged by that, since Temari was dating someone not from Sunagakure, and if not the Kazekage then definitely Kankuro.

Masaru focused back to the couple in front of him. Saying that both of them where giving him a hostile look would be an understatement. Not that Masaru expected otherwise, he had become the villain, ruining there probably romantic night. Breaking into Shikamaru's house, assaulting him, and proceeding to use him as a shield, then indirectly accusing Temari of treason without any shame. By doing so Masaru had made himself a new enemy in the form of the Kazekage's sister and bodyguard. It would, without a doubt, make for some very awkward council meetings in Sunagakure.

Unfortunately this meant that Masaru couldn't simply apologies and leave. He knew that the moment he had realized the meaning of the rose. He now had a new objectives, first finding out more about Shikamaru's and Temari's relationship. Second making it back alive to Sunagakure before Temari rips him into shreds. After all Masaru couldn't return empty handed to the Kazekage with only the massage that his sister was doing whatever it was that she did with Shikamaru, there had to be answers.

"Are you two dating?" Masaru started, already convinced that he knew the answer.

"Yes,… what about it?" Temari said challenging.

"We'll come to that later." Masaru went on unimpressed, "First things first, how long has this been going?"

"Shortly after the war."

"And do other people know about you two?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of their business, just like it is none of your business!" Temari snapped at him. It seemed that her temporary calm had ended as she made a threatening step towards Masaru, kunai still in her hand.

"I beg the differ" Masaru snapped back, breaking his cool character for a moment. "I think it is my business. I think that as a person who has sworn to defend Sunagakure I have every right to know, for Suna's sake…"

"For Suna's sake? You can't be that stupid, how does my personal life affect Sunagakure's wellbeing? Or do you still think I am spy and that I am helping a war preparation?" Temari interrupted him furiously.

Masaru didn't answer her. She was indeed right, her personal life didn't affect Sunagakure… for now. "Do you know who does have the right to know, Temari?" Masaru said slowly, realizing something, "The Kazekage". Temari was taken back for a moment, but quickly turned to an even angrier state then she'd already been in. However Masaru didn't care much, the matter had now become somewhat more personal to him, since he had just realized the political importance of the couple's relationship, hence that it _did _affect Sunagakure.

There was a reason why there weren't much relationships or marriages like that of Temari and Shikamaru. They were from different villages and that has always influence on everything, trade, war, politics, travel routes and so even love. They were allies now Suna and Konoha, all the villages where, but that didn't have to be so over 10 or 20 years. They had duties for their own villages, each with different interests. Therefore those duties could conflict with those of the other villages, just like before the war.

Sure there were talks about some kind of shinobi union, but Masaru always thought of that as a too idealistic dream from the younger generations. He still had to see it with his own eyes before he'd believe any of it. And what happens if this union fails, like so many other alliances before it? What should then happen on the battlefield in the worst outcome? What would then be more important in the heat of the battle, love or duty? Would there then be betrayal or loyalty? And to whom? Questions like these, in general, still prevented a lot of romantic 'inter- village' relationships.

And it were questions like those that in Masaru's point of view could only ended with the same answer; it can't be, for the sake of those involved and more importantly for the sake of their villages. The problem with the couple in front of him however, was that not only were they from different villages, both of them were also very important persons.

Which had brought Masaru's thought's to another thinking thread; what happens if Temari breaks up with Shikamaru? Or if they marry and then Shikamaru divorced Temari? It would without a doubt be a great insult to the other village. Not to forget the political consequences it entails. Or if they'd have a child and Gaara and Kankuro died childless? Shikamaru and Temari's child could then be a potential candidate in becoming Kazekage, as a result increasing Konohagakure's influence over Suna. Just the idea horrified Masaru.

And with that a final conclusion had come to his mind, he had to stop their relationship. No matter what, Kazekage's sister or not. It would be in the best interest of Sunagakure that such a risk would be avoided. After all such a relationship had indirect influence over all of Suna, and not only the Kazekage's family.

Masaru cleared his throat, he was going to end this now, the sooner the better, "Listen very carefully to me, this is as far as it goes between you. I'm putting a stop to it. As of tomorrow I will see to it that both Sunagakure's and Konohagakure's councils will now about you two, in the hope that they will be able to prevent your relation. I am sure the Kage's will agree." It was cruel in Masaru's eyes but necessary. "Whatever you two have it cannot last forever, your backgrounds and supposed loyalties prevent it. Those things only complicate the alliance between our villages." He felt somewhat ashamed stating such a thing so bluntly, but it had to happen as soon as possible, since he had the overhand and was still able to escape.

Masaru waited for a response, but instead he got almost slashed by Temari's kunai if he hadn't managed to blocked her just in time with his own.

"No! You can't do this to us! I won't let you." Temari burst out, her voice was full of anger and Masaru could have sworn that he saw a tear in her eyes, "You can't just appear one day into our lives and then try to end something like this. You… You will have to fight me first!" The kunai's had clashed with sparks against each other as their owners pressed as hard as they could to force the other off.

Masaru's eyes had immediately went towards Shikamaru expecting a second attack, however the young men was just standing there, looking down with his eyes closed and fists clenched. As if he knew that this was ultimately going to happen.

"Do you really think… you stand a chance against me in close… quarter combat, Temari?" Masaru barley managed to say. He hadn't expected Temari's attack to be so strong, and he had to give everything to keep her kunai away from his face.

Temari only answered with him back with a rage filled look, and much to Masaru's horror it actually made him fear for his live. He clearly should have tried to escape first.

"Say Temari, you don't intend on killing me now do you?" Masaru tried to reason, " Think of the political consequences between Suna and Konohagakure if I were to be found dead here." Unfortunately Temari either ignored him or was too busy trying to kill him that she didn't hear any of it.

Masaru tried again, this time with more emotion, "Can't you fucking understand? There are too much political strings attached to romantic 'inter-village' relations, it can never work between you two!"

"You don't know that!" Shikamaru suddenly interrupted, he seemed to have broken from his paralyzed state and immediately gave Masaru a fierce look, "It is not for you to diced how Temari should live her life."

Masaru used all his strength, managing to swing Temari's kunai away before immediately jumping back to create some distance between him and the couple. Temari prepared for a second attack but Shikamaru lied his hurt hand on her shoulder before she managed to do so, all the while sharply looking to Masaru waiting for a response.

"I agree, but as a loyal shinobi to Sunagakure, it is my duty to act in its best interest." Masaru said defensively while gasping. "And the same thing is expected from you as well Temari" he added accusingly.

"Best interest? Konoha's and Suna's relation was never as strong as now. The only thing that could ruin it is you Masaru. The Hokage won't like hearing of your visit." Shikamaru said somewhat pissed off.

"Exactly, our villages ties are stronger than ever and it ought to stay so. But if anyone would ruin it, it would be the two of you. A romantic relation between two very prominent persons like you is going to put a lot of unexpected pressure on both villages." Masaru explained.

"How is that a bad thing? It would only consolidate the alliance. It would show the rest of the shinobi world that they no longer have to distrust each other."

"Then why haven't you made your relation public?" He genuinely wanted to know, because it might have made the hole damned reason of his original mission unnecessary.

"Because what I feel for Temari is not some kind of political trick!" Shikamaru said loud, visibly angered, before he continued calmer, "We mutually came to the understanding that what we felt for each other was perhaps more than that between colleagues or friends. It was our choice to make, and definitely not one to be made by some bastard like you."

Masaru raised his chin in defiance, "That won't chance that the political aspect is still there. Not to forget how much things will worsen if you'd break up."

"What… What do you want to accomplish with this Masaru?" Temari said holding herself in, "It's a new age for us shinobi, an age without distrust or conspiracies, except for a few old men and you yourself."

"You'll find that there are quite a number of shinobi like me in Sunagakure, you could see it yourself if only you'd spent as much time in Sunagakure as in Konohagakure these days." Masaru said hatefully, "And what I want to accomplish? I want to accomplish that I and my buddies don't have to go to war ever again! But I don't see that happening if things between you people go wrong, one village is bound to become offended and then fighting will erupt again. Well, guess what, I ain't gone risk my life in a new war because of some horney teenagers!

"Horney teenagers!... why you…" Temari managed to bring out before Shikamaru held her back and took a step towards Masaru.

"Masaru", Shikamaru said, while looking him right in the eye. His voice firm and calm when he spoke.

"My whole life has been filled with bossy women. And when I first saw Temari I thought the same of her too, I thought of her as a 'troublesome woman who ought be avoided', and after the way she defeated Tenten I knew I was right."

"During the Chunin exams I had the displeasure of having to fight Temari, and although I lost and thought that I would never see her again, I couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by how clever and fiercely she had fought. Later, after the Chunin exams ended, when I faced off against Tayuya, Temari came to my rescue. And so I met her again, out of all people that could have come, I met this stubborn and scary girl, again. And it was then at that moment, when Temari had defeated Tayuya, that she gave me a smile. One I will never forget." Shikamaru paused for a moment, still looking Masaru right in the eyes. He could sense that Temari froze, even though she was out of his eye sight.

"Later when I heard that Temari became Sunagakure's ambassador to Konohagakure, the mission to guide her fell upon me, and so it seemed I'd stuck with her once again. But over time I slowly started to appreciate her presence, I saw more to her then just a troublesome woman. Someone who was smart, talented, independent and beautiful at the same time, and with an unforgettable smile. And so I grew closer to Temari. I tried to accompany her to everything I could, even though it wasn't always necessary, all the while filling my head with thought's of what could be. Although I kept telling myself that I did not like being her guide, that it was idiotic of me for not trying to stop with the mission, I discovered that I still longed to when Temari would come back to Konohagakure, just to be with her again."

Shikamaru continued, but even though he faced Masaru, he didn't seem to be talking to him anymore, "Then the war began and I was in the same division as Temari. And while being the proxy commander and thus responsible for thousands of shinobi under my command, I still found myself often thinking of Temari, what I would do if she would get hurt or die in battle because I'd make the wrong decision…. Later when my father died, I only started to think more about her. Not because I didn't care about my father's death, but because after Asuma-sensei and then my father's death, I didn't think I could still carry on losing someone like her too." Shikamaru felt his lips shiver, he was barley over losing Asuma, remembering his father's death still hurts him and now he might eventually, after everything, lose Temari as well to some paranoid son of a bitch.

Shikamaru sensed that Temari was still frozen, which didn't surprise him. He had just confessed some of his deepest feelings about her. Even when he and Temari both came to the conclusion that they wanted a romantic relation together, they still did it with very little words as they both understood each other. But now he had just jumped from that to a full scale confession about his feelings for her while under the threat of an enemy. Worst of all, he couldn't even facing Temari, Shikamaru thought. Instead he had fucking Masaru in front of him. But it was out know, it might have been his last chance to tell Temari about how he had come to love her, since he had no idea what Masaru was up to.

"Shikamaru", he heard a soft voice manage to say. Shikamaru turned to Temari, he felt bad that it had to be like this, not even being in the position to defend her honor. He knew Temari was perfectly able to do that herself, but he should at least have been able to be useful. Temari's eyes were tearing up and all her anger seemed to be gone. She appeared to be stunned by his words, as if she wanted to say something back to him but couldn't. Shikamaru wanted to hug her, tell her that everything would be alright. He wanted to kiss her, hold her tight and let her know that he was there for her, just like she did for him when he was still dealing with his father's death after the war. But he couldn't, Masaru still stood in front of that possibility.

"So you truly care about her, huh?" said Masaru, breaking the silence.

"Yes"

Masaru looked quite doubtful, as if he argued with himself. "So now what?" He said after a while.

"I don't know, yet." said Shikamaru just as answerless, "But I won't let you take Temari away from me."

"Quite a standoff this is, most people would have already been at each other throats, yet here we are… talking." Masaru gave Shikamaru the impression that he wasn't going to keep talking any longer.

Masaru clicked his fingers, "I know how to solve this 'problem'."

"Well?"

A grin appeared on Masaru's face, "We'll just play a game of shogi, if I win you will end your relation with Temari and inform the Kage's about it. And if you win, I will pretend nothing has happened, as if everything was just a silly dream. I will return to Sunagakure and retire, so that this will be the last of me you'll ever see."

What? Shikamaru didn't get it, was Masaru joking? It didn't seem right, he had the upper hand, why would Masaru give him an equal chance? "Why shogi? Why not a fight or something else? Why choose something I am known for to be good at?"

Masaru lightly amused raised an eyebrow, "I simply thought of this as the most fair way to deal with our… 'problem'. Your shogi skills are without a doubt better than mine. But since you have the pressure of playing for Temari, those skill's come down to mine, making it fair in my eyes."

"How am I supposed to play if my hands are broken?"

"I can fix your thumb and index finger in a second. Those are all you need."

Temari took a step towards Masaru, her emotional side appeared to have disappeared again, "Why should we believe any of that? No, I have a better offer, we settle it with a fight. You against me. If I win you will be judged for what you have done in our courts and if you win you can have my position with all the titles included. Because if you think that I am going to pretend nothing has happened after Shikamaru defeats you, then you are dead wrong."

"I know Temari, that's why after I am finished with Shikamaru, we can solve the second part of our problem, 'Sunagakure style' if you would like to call it that way. If I beat you, you break up with Shikamaru and if you beat me… well, you get to bury my dead body in whatever way you see fit."

"Okay then, I'll play you." Shikamaru decided, it did, however, not mean that Shikamaru was happy with it. Masaru had the overhand, then to just give both him and Temari a chance simply didn't make sense, he definitely had a trick up his sleeve, he thought hard. Second was Masaru's sudden willingness to engage Temari in a fight, because so far he had been keeping his distance of that.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hereby want to apologize for taking so long to just write one chapter, but I wasn't able to work on it during all of July, because of a family visit to the Middle East and costly computer problems/reparation (99,9% being my own fault/incompetence). I promise i won't take so long anymore and hope you can see past it._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

There they were, two men preparing to play a simple game of shogi. Facing each other with only the game board between them, one looking slightly amused and the other a little nervous. Right behind Shikamaru's shoulder Temari sat down so she could follow their game.

"Are you going to tell me why we are doing this?" Shikamaru said after they finished placing all their pieces on the board.

Masaru didn't look up to answer him, instead he was focused on the board. Looking at with a vague smile. "hmm…? I thought I already told you; I am going to ask you a question, then you answer and so forth."

Shikamaru thought for a moment before knowing what Masaru was referring to, "You mean that 'fun game' of yours when you attacked me?"

"Yes, that's the one" Masaru confirmed and calmly added, "with the only exception that instead of being tortured in the process, you get to play shogi. Isn't that a nice chance in planning?"

"Let's just get this started." Shikamaru said while trying to hold back the irritation in his voice. "The sooner we get this game over, the better."

"What kind of mentality is that?" Masaru enthusiastically said, "Come on kid, one ought to think that with stakes as these you'd at least play with your back straight." He moved his first piece, a soldier, forward. "So I guess that's the first move, and with it comes the my first question; what were you and Temari doing here before I… interrupted?"

This can't be right, Shikamaru thought. Masaru's attitude has suddenly differed to when he spoke to him and Temari moments ago. Then there was Masaru's question, why still all that interest on him and Temari? Shikamaru made his move, mirroring Masaru, and continued thinking, before answering. He had already told Masaru how things were between him and Temari. "We agreed on a game of shogi remember? Not some kind of interrogation. What makes you think that I am going to answer?"

"Well, why shouldn't you answer ?"

"Because I already told you how things are wit..." Shikamaru began.

"Which doesn't answer my question at all !" Masaru interrupted, "That… confession of yours I guess, about how you feel about Temari. Well, doesn't necessarily mean that Temari feels the same about you, now does it? So now, if you could please be cooperative, starting with explaining her presence here, I…"

"We were having dinner together!" Temari snapped at him.

"Ahh, how romantic." Masaru said somewhat amused, moving his second piece in formation. "I hadn't figured the both of you as romantic types."

Shikamaru moved his second piece as well, eyes on Masaru and studying both his moves and behavior for something that could tell him what Masaru was trying to do. However his thoughts were immediately disrupted after feeling a pinch in his left arm coming from Temari. Then 2 other pinches quickly followed each other. He kept a straight face towards Masaru, while confusingly asking himself what Temari was doing. But when another pinch came he understood it, she was sending him a massage through the pinches! Closely behind him and just out of sight. Masaru unsuspiciously moved a piece and Shikamaru calmly followed, focused on deciphering Temari's massage. They continued so for a while until made his first bold move, putting a knight in the middle of the board. "I think that I have second question or rather request to be honest" he began.

"Which is…?" Shikamaru asked.

A light grin appeared on Masaru's face, "Well…". And with that he smashed the game board, making the pieces jump, " Temari! Could you please stop being so intimate with Shikamaru's arm? It's very inappropriate."

Damn it! Shikamaru felt Temari's shocked hand withdraw, as he played his turn like nothing happened. Masaru too seemed to pretend that that was it, as he started to think about his own turn. Meanwhile Shikamaru had managed to decipher 1 word, SET-UP. What could that possibly mean? Masaru proposed shogi himself. Even though he had the upper hand, he had no reason to trick them, since things were going his way. Or perhaps he had, but Shikamaru couldn't think of any. Masaru made a second bold move, putting his lancer near his knight. But Shikamaru didn't make much out of it, his mind was too split. On part focused on the game, the other on what Temari's massage meant and the last on Masaru himself. Shikamaru moved his piece as well still breaking his head. Before realizing that he had been on the defense so far, waiting for Masaru to act.

"I hope you won't mind if I do this." Masaru said, capturing one of Shikamaru's pawns. "But I want do this fast, before someone might intervene, like your friends for example."

Shikamaru didn't respond, instead he just struck back taking Masaru's knight. The game really started now, as both players started to make more aggressive moves and more pieces began to be captured.

"Say Shikamaru, when Temari started giving you those pinches… it all looked so in sync. It makes me wonder, how you two came to work so well together?" Masaru asked, playing his turn.

Shikamaru lowered his head and looked at the board pretending to think about what to play. I don't have to answer him, he thought. But the whole reason why Masaru decided they should have a game of shogi was exactly so he could ask him these questions. And something told Shikamaru that Masaru wouldn't take silence as an answer. "It was at the chunin exams that we really learned how to work together for the first time, before that we just had small talk." Shikamaru said, looking up as a way of saying 'satisfied now?'. But Masaru just gave him a slow nod indicating that he wanted more. Shikamaru sighed, "I was in charge of the first round and Temari of the second. But we had intensive contact to make sure that the rounds were adjusted to each other and helped each other on the way. And so I learned a little more about her and she learned a little more about me." he finished, placing his piece in position.

"Mhh…" Masaru said back thinking, "So that's it, you just started working together?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, it's just… From what I know ambassadors used to have very cold and distant relations with the people of the village they were in. And Temari isn't the type to immediately start working together with new people she met. Neither do you look like such a person. As a matter of fact you are two different persons. Yet you tell me story in which you apparently got fine together very quickly. "

"On the contrary, it took us quite some time. Like you said, Temari was indeed very cold and distant when she first came here. Looking down on everybody and thinking of Konohagakure as a place for softies. In the same way I looked at Sunagakure as a brutal and untrustworthy village. And since Temari had to save my ass once, she didn't think highly of me as a shinobi when she became ambassador and found out I was her guide. So when i had to guide her to wherever she needed to go, things were very quite and impersonal.

"But here you are, boyfriend and girlfriend,… how?" Masaru asked, finishing his turn.

"Because we understood each other, and still do." Shikamaru calmly said, "I admit it is true that our behavior seems opposed to each other. Temari is stricter than me whereas I am lazier than her. She's more bold and courageous while I'm more passive and analyzing. But even though we act differently, we're actually quite alike. Throughout all the events and changes that happened between our villages, Temari and I simply changed as well. We slowly grew to like each other over time. Our relation was build in a natural way, there wasn't any epic battle or strange circumstance involved." He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered those days in which he wasn't sure what to do about Temari. She was such a troublesome person. Always encouraging him to do his best, always pushing him further then he wanted to. But perhaps that's what he loved most about her, Temari's ability to always see right through him. And instead of misusing that power, she'd help him to become a better shinobi.

Meanwhile Masaru had his own line of thoughts. So far things were going according to plan. Shikamaru only paid attention to their game while telling Masaru everything he needed to know about Temari and himself. The outcome of the game did really matter to him, just the information. Unfortunately there was one problem, Temari. Ever since he had smashed his hand on the gaming board she was on to him. When Temari started giving Shikamaru pinches Masaru's arrogance had grown beyond his control. Partly in an attempt to demonstrate his skill along with intimidating his opponent and partly out of automatism, he smashed the board. Masaru cursed himself, doing such a thing right in front of someone from Suna. How could he have been so stupid? It was common in Sunagakure that when a shinobi tried to trick or fool someone during an interrogation, but his/her teammates didn't know about it, the interrogator would smash the table. For the victim it's intimidating. While for the other interrogator it's a sign that things weren't as they seemed to be. And so Masaru had unwillingly alerted Temari that he was up to something that had nothing to do with their current game. Since then he and Temari were starting each other down. With him as a nervous underdog trying to think of something. And Temari as a calm hunter, waiting for her prey to make a wrong move.

As the two men finished thinking, both of them simultaneously fixed their eyes back to the gaming board. So far, it seemed that Masaru had the advantage. He gave Shikamaru a polite smile, "Well? Are you going to play your turn or not ?" Shikamaru only gave him an annoyed look back. He had to win, and he would win, whether Masaru was setting something up or not. He moved in his signature seal, cupping his hands and eyes closed. He analyzed all the information he had on the situation. First, what was the point of all of this? Shikamaru played so Masaru would leave them alone. While Masaru did this for… for information! Like he said, he wanted to have an interrogation, Masaru didn't care about winning! He cared about knowing more about him and Temari! Shikamaru's brain started working on top speed. Then there was Temari's hint, SET-UP, which also probably meant that Masaru was trying to pull something off. And last, Masaru wanted to do things quickly, meaning that he had to play very aggressive like he did now. So that had to be his strategy's weakness. A lack of willingness to see the game through and a tactic that only involved capturing as many pieces without an idea what to do with them. Just to hurry things up.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and scanned the gaming board. He was right. Masaru didn't have a strategy, just mindlessly attacking without a thought about the consequences. Just like his attack on him and Temari. But he'd end it now, before Masaru could finishing what he intends to do.

Steadfast in his new strategy, Shikamaru moved his gold general and captured one of Masaru's pieces, creating a gap in his front line. Who in return took another piece and placed it near Shikamaru's general, thereby creating a second gap. Shikamaru saw his chance and created another hole in Masaru's defences. And then another one, further forcing his opponent on the defense and taking the upper hand. Suddenly he found himself in his familiar way of playing, with confidence and decisiveness.

In the meantime Masaru kept his poker face up, despite panicking in his mind. Although having no ambition to actually win and being in a hurry, Masaru didn't want to lose too soon, he still had things to do. The concerned shinobi peered over the pieces, already seeing that he was too late. Shikamaru had won, no matter what he would do. Finishing the game would only be a formality now. Masaru sighed, it was his turn but he didn't feel like continuing. In fact, he didn't feel like continuing anything, only getting back to Suna counted now. "Let's not pretend that this has any use anymore." He calmly spoke, "I have lost this game and we both know it, there is no reason to keep playing."

There was a look of triumph in Shikamaru's eyes, "So that means that you'll leaves us and go back to sunagakure?"

"Oh, he will go back to Sunagakure, after i beat him and throw his ass in jail." Temari intervened as she stood up. "Like Masaru said, he and I are going to handle his accusation about me like shinobi from Suna. I have always wanted to put Masaru's bragging up to the test." She looked down on Masaru, who had his eyes on the table and inspected it.

"Yes, the second part of the deal, our dual… about that..."Masaru spoke softly as his face turned into a scowl. He looked up to Temari, they exchanged glares, before both knew what was going to happen. Just as Temari reached for the kunai in her pocket, Masaru already jumped up and threw the entire gaming table at her and Shikamaru. Then quickly tried to make his way out of the house. He didn't care about it to be an efficient attack, as long as it could distract the couple. Just as he reached the door he felt something very fast strike through his hair, almost cutting his upper left ear off. It was a kunai that dangerously struck in the front door just as Masaru swung it open and began to make his way in the streets of Konohagakure.

This particular night couldn't have been worse for Masaru. There were no clouds to provide darkness, with at the same time the full moon lightened the streets. Along with that were his civilian clothes, who didn't provide any protection nor comfort while running. So spotting him wasn't a challenge. And a second kunai, most likely from Temari, almost hitting him, proved that to be true. As he ran for his live with the cruelest kunoichi on his tail Masaru now really started to panic, what should he do? He couldn't head towards the gates. Anyone this late with an ambassador from an allied village chasing behind them, would definitely be stopped he assumed. Hiding in the narrow alleys wasn't an option either. Temari knew her way much better around than him, and he had no idea how to lose her in the first place. Masaru could only think of one option, the forest near Shikamaru's house. The dense trees would provide cover and limit Temari in using her giant tessen on him.

A couple of moments later Masaru safely sat high up in a tree resting. He somehow had managed to lose Temari ever since reached the edge of the forest. But the danger wasn't over, knowing Temari she was definitely still looking for him. And it was only be a matter of time before Shikamaru would show up. Thinking of what to do next he suddenly saw a deer looking up to him, "What are you looking at?" He hissed at it, but the deer only blinked back and then ran away.

After taking a good 5 minutes to rest, Masaru decided that he should begin heading towards Sunagakure. He jumped back down and thought of the best route to take, before noticing that the same deer had returned. "Leave me alone deer. I don't have time for you." He said. But the deer didn't seem to be looking at him. Masaru turned to look around, just before he found himself being blown off his feet. Hitting a big tree with his head first and falling helplessly to the ground. Barely conscious, Masaru opened his eyes. He could see his attacker landing just a feet away from his face, along with the bottom of a giant tessen next to her. And between her feet he managed to make out the deer from earlier, before losing his consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Masaru's eyes slowly opened. The pain in his head was still pounding as strong as ever, but as an experienced shinobi he ignored it. Instead he instinctively tried to focus on the surroundings, who were slowly becoming visible now. He could see the clear star filled sky, a big and dense forest, his legs spread in front of him and the ground moving beneath him. Masaru blinked. Why was he able to see his legs, who weren't moving at all? And the ground moving beneath him? However Masaru's confusion paused for a moment as his bum made contact with a somewhat big and sharp rock in the ground, which he could feel slide half way through his left leg. "What the hell?" he managed to growl. The jonin tried to move his hands but they were tied down. At that moment Masaru's collar, of whom he now realised was pressed against his neck, suddenly almost choked him as someone gave a strong pull to the back of his shirt.

"So, you have finally woken up, huh?" a harsh female voice said, which Masaru, to his horror, immediately recognised as that of Temari. She unexpectedly let go of Masaru, who immediately fell backwards and then tried to scramble back up.

Finally returning to a somewhat normal state, Masaru could now clearly see Temari since he had fled from her. He wasn't happy that he did. Temari stood 5 feet away from him with a leash in her hand, her chin up and giving him a stare that suggested that she wanted to do far more horrible things then the circumstances allowed her to. The leash, with whom his tied hands were connected, Masaru noticed, was the one normally used by Sunagakure's jonin after they'd capture someone. This upsetted him somewhat. "My, you make it look as if i were member of the Akatsuki Temari. Tying a fellow jonin up and using a leash", he ventured in hope for a response.

Which he got. In the form of a right fist against his jaw. "Start walking", she then said with a held in voice.

A shocked Masaru took a look at the dirt road in front of him and then a look at Temari. She gave him the impression that she was still calm on the surface for now, but that the moment he'd try to escape he would discover why people called her the cruelest kunoichi. So Masaru wisely decided to do as he was told and started walking, but only for now. Since he didn't care much for the Kazekage's warning about violence against Temari anymore. Because if he didn't act now he was definitely going to be dead anyway.

The first 5 minutes were a quiet walk, until they reached an intersection. Left was Konohagakure and right would lead to the main road to the Land of Wind. Apparently Masaru had managed to take a very wide detour around Konohagakure, and that in such a short timespan. He thought proudly of it.

Masaru already wanted to take left until Temari gave a hard pull to the leash, causing him to abruptly stop. He gave her a bewildered look. "To Sunagakure? I thought we were going back to Konohagakure", Masaru said.

"I'm taking you to Sunagakure so you can get tried for _almost_ causing a diplomatic incident", she said, as if she was repeating an arrest order.

"Wait, you are actually going to take me to trial? Well that's quite a relieve." Masaru lied, "I mean for a moment I thought you were going to take me to some isolated place and kill me."

"No, you will be trialled with the Kazekage as judge", Temari said, " And then after the trial, when you get relieved out of your function, striped of your jonin status and humiliated in front of the entire village… then I will kill you."

"Well I wish you the best of luck getting there." Masaru said helpfully, trying to facade his fear. "Suna is quite the travel from here you know? And on top of that i'm rather not light weighted myse… Argh! But Temari almost choked him with his collar again before he could finish. She once again stood behind him and threw him on the right path.

"Walk!"

"It was that deer wasn't it? That deer led you to me, right?" He said accusingly after a while. "It sure wasn't because of your boyfriend! Kid was nowhere to be seen. Only that deer tho."

"What's the matter Temari?" Masaru began after a short silence, "Afraid to admit that the only way you were able to catch me was because of the Nara clan's fairy tale animal friends?"

Still nothing, so Masaru stepped it up. He had to make Temari angry, it was his best chance to escape. It would cloud her ability to properly analyze what to do and she'd instead just go after him. Of course Masaru realised that making Temari angry was also his best chance of getting killed. But he was short of other solutions at the moment. "Don't you worry about it", he continued, "I heard that they always come to the aide of Nara's in need... which now includes you too right? Since you are fucking with their future hei…"

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Temari shouted. And in a blink she was behind Masaru, pulling his head back while pressing her kunai several centimeters in Masaru's back. She looked him right in the eyes with an expression that said that she was done with him, no walking tour, not trial. "I swear to God i will kill you right here, right now, if you dare speak like that again." She threatened with a lot of rage in her voice.

"Y-You can't kill me like that! I' am a jonin!" Masaru tried to say brave manner, "I have friends in Suna!"

"As if I give a damn fuck!" and she pushed the kunai deeper into her victim.

"You should", Masaru suddenly said in a confident manner. However, before Temari could react, Masaru unexpectedly leaned in on Temari, feeling the kunai go deeper in his back. But also her arm, that due to the pressure, retreated. And in an almost choreographed move he turned from her and made a run for it. Already expecting the kunai to be thrown at him and thinking of a way to dodge it, Masaru instead started to run faster when he heard something that sounded like a giant tessen being unfolded. Quickly followed by the sound of a whirlwind.

Although most people would panic in such a situation, Masaru was actually happy. You underestimate me Temari, he thought. Before jumping in the air, turning and then pushing himself off the whirlwind, causing him to increase the distance between him and Temari. Masaru smirked as his fear momentarily turned in arrogance. What he just did was what made him jonin-rank in the first place. Wind attacks were always fueled by chakra, and if you could find a concentration of it in an attack then you could use your own as a magnet to deflect from it. Much to the annoyance of Sunagakure's long distance shinobi. "You'd think that someone with your name would put up more of a fight," he shouted while landing safely. But his feet hadn't fully touched the ground yet or Masaru felt Temari's last kunai cut thru his left cheek with amazing speed. His arrogance left him as quickly as it had come and he started to run again.

However, Temari was going to let him get away and Masaru could hear her closing in very quickly. 'Dammit where is that fucking kunai?', he cursed, desperately looking for it. He wouldn't hold out for long if he couldn't cut himself loose. Unfortunately for him, Temari had her prey in sight and unleashed a second whirlwind. Masaru sighed and tried the same trick to dodge it again. But before he had the chance to push himself off again he felt a sharp blade cut in his lower back. He groaned in pain, lost balance and came in the whirlwind. Although the sharp cutting effect of the wind had already passed, the rest of the wind that pushed it still blew. Causing it to launch Masaru towards a tree line. "Not this time." he said while barely dodging a tree trunk and landing roughly on the ground. He saw Temari land too, about the distance of one good long distance attack away from him. And with her also landed a white-furred weasel with an eye patch, wielding a sickle.

"A summon he Temari?" Masaru said, looking somewhat stunned at the animal, "Sneaky little bastard isn't he?"

"Now Kamatari!" Temari shouted as she started to run towards Masaru. The weasel almost completely vanished before appearing in front of him, ready to cut thru it's target. But Masaru was prepared. Just when Kamatari wanted to attack, Masaru ducked. Expect with his hands right towards the giant weasel and as far apart from each other as his bound hands could. An instant later Masaru felt the rope being cut loose in a single slash. Followed with a poof sound, indicating that he didn't have to worry about the weasel anymore.

And with his hands now free again Masaru started to sprint towards Temari, who herself wanted to bring her giant fan about. Both jonin jumped. And in mid-air Masaru's foot and the top of Temari's fan collided, deflecting each other. The enraged kunoichi landed back first and started to back off, making some room for a wind attack with her tessen. So Masaru immediately attacked her, forcing Temari to stand and fight him with taijutsu, instead of ninjutsu. A close-quarter duel now erupted as each sand shinobi tried to punch, kick, claw, bite, break or wound the other.

Temari had the advantage with her fan, allowing her to easily wear off Masaru's attacks. However since it was heavy, she couldn't counter him fast enough. Meanwhile a weakened, and more and more frustrated Masaru was doing everything he could. Temari was simply too good and he was to exhausted to make a chance. But he still had his experience, which told him one thing at the moment; fight dirty. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

As Temari striked with her tessen, Masaru, instead for dodging it, tried to grab it. He wrapped his around the it's top as he attempted to slow the attack down. And although he succeeded, the force of the swing was still greater than he had expected. Resulting in his left shoulder receiving a powerful blow. But Masaru managed to still hold on the top of the giant fan. Their fight came to a standstill for just a moment as both sand shinobi stared each other in the eyes. Temari with a determined and furious look and Masaru with a sinister one.

"Won't you look at us for a moment?" Masaru began, "What is Gaara going to think of me? This whole mission has become one big mess!"

Just as Masaru hoped he saw Temari's eyes became wider in confusion. "What mission?" She said, allowing a little shock in her voice.

"Well it's the main reason why i'm here Temari. I have a mission you see, a mission to investigate what's going on between you... and Shikamaru." Masaru calmly explained. He wasn't sure if she'd believe him, but it wouldn't matter, he'd gain the same result anyway.

"What? No! How could someone… What does Gaara have to do with it!?" Temari said, this time with panic in her voice.

'One more push' Masaru thought, "Temari…your brothers know about you and Shikamaru." he said, "Your brothers are the one's that send me on this mission."

For just an instant Temari's rage immediately turned into fear as her grip on her tessen loosened and her mind became absent. But Masaru didn't need more time than that. And in a glimpse he pulled the giant fan to himself. Turned it and in the same movement he gave Temari a powerful blow with it, causing her to lose balance and fall back over. Masaru then pointed the tessen menacingly in front of her, as if it was a sword.

"You...You son of a bitch." Temari spoke softly, "How DARE you? How dare you to tell such lies about my own family as a weapon to distract me?

Masaru ignored the comment, instead focusing on something else. "Damn you Temari. Do you really think that people are going to accept this? The Kazekage's sister with someone from Konohagakure? You'd shame them." Temari didn't answer, much to Masaru's irritation. Instead both jonin looked each other furiously in the eyes. He held the tessen tighter, with its end near Temari's chin. "So it's going to be like this? All this drama of today, just for one lazy, unmotivated basta…"

"Don't you talk about him like that!" Temari shouted. "Shikamaru is a milion times a better shinobi then you'll ever be!"

"Well then, where is he?" Masaru sadisticly said, pressing the fan against her chin. "If he would have cared about you, why isn't he here to defend your honor?" Masaru continued his taunting, "Is he really worth it Temari? Is that boy really worth fighting one of your own?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes… yes he is." Temari spoke slowly but firm.

"Why!? Why couldn't you just be with someone from Suna, so that that would have been the end of it?" Masaru hissed somewhat pissed off.

"Because Shikamaru is different than all the others in Sunagakure. He's not afraid to be himself, an intelligent lazy ass. A brave shinobi who pushes himself on the edge off getting killed for his comrades. He doesn't brag about how ruthless he is and how amazing his skills are." she said defying.

"All my life I and my brothers have been told, just like you Masaru, that we are tools, that we had to endure and had to be emotionless, that completing a mission was more important than the life of a fellow shinobi. And for most of my life I holily believed that. Spying, stealing and killing, all for my village. While being an emotionless kunoichi. It was the only way of life that I knew, and I was good at it. And anyone who couldn't match up with either me or my brothers was nothing more but a weakling. Until one day, at the chunin-exams." Masaru noticed that Temari told the last part more in a way that suggested that she was reflecting on herself that that she was talking to him. But he didn't care, he finally got her to speak.

And Temari slowly continued, "That day I had to face this boy, a couple of years younger than me, Shikamaru. He looked exactly how I thought a weakling from Konohagakure looked. Undisciplined, lazy, soft and lacking in skill. So I naturally thought that I would win without much effort. However I was wrong." Temari said with a soft smile to herself, "Apparently Shikamaru was more skilled than I thought. He managed to analyze all my attacks, counter them and he outsmarted me multiple times. Eventually I won our match, but only because he gave up, so I still felt like I lost to him. But also that I learned from him. Shikamaru showed me so much maturity, talent and tactics, something I never expected to see for such a young age. Ever since then I stopped being so arrogant."

"Later, after the exams, I saved his life against an enemy shinobi, Tayuya, who had ambushed him and his friends during a mission. I felt that I owned him that. Afterwards Shikamaru cried in front of me when we were at the hospital. But do you know why? Because his friends were almost killed, not because of the mission's failure. Tell me Masaru, has someone ever done that in Sunagakure?" Temari asked challenging.

Masaru didn't answer. He didn't want to, mainly because he, like many of his fellow shinobi, was guilty of letting comrades die for the greater good, that was the mission. Instead he just gripped the tessen even tighter and kept his poker face.

Temari gave him a small smirk, "So you're guilty of it to, huh? But Shikamaru isn't. Shikamaru would never allow one his his friends to get hurt without sacrificing himself first. When I became the ambassador to Konoha, I had mixed feelings about the news that Shikamaru was going to be my guide. I cursed the Hokage for choosing such an unmotivated and sexist coward to accompany me, but at the same time I couldn't get him out of my head. So I did what I usually did, enduring. At first our communication was strict and formal. However, just like how Sunagakure's and Konohagakure's relation improved, so did our's. I went from enduring him to tolerating him. Then the War began, and thru all the fighting I could see Shikamaru lead everyone on the battlefield. He had to face his sensei, he lost his father without being able to say goodbye, almost got killed multiple times. And when the army's morale was at it's lowest, it was Shikamaru who rallied them again and inspired them to make a difference!" temari spoke with proud voice, almost as if she herself had just become inspired to fight Masaru again.

"Yes, Shikamaru is the laziest person I have ever met, and his complains about everything drive me crazy. But he's worth it. After all that time I've spend with him, I not only tolerate him, I enjoy him. I want to be with him. And if you or anybody else have a problem with that, then that's just too bad for you." she ended defying again.

Masaru's angry eyes widened at it. "Naive kid." he managed to say, "If… IF the things you and Shikamaru feeling for each other a legit, it still wouldn't change the consequences. As I see it, the first one to reach Sunagakure gets to tell his part first, thereby shaping a general opinion before the other can defend himself." he ended with a sinister smile over the sound of rustling bushes.

And with that he quickly lifted the giant fan in order to hit Temari unconscious with it. Temari instinctively braced herself for an impact, and because she was still weakened, also closed her eyes for a second. But the impact never came.


	8. Chapter 8

Temari quickly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was her own tessen, only a couple of centimeters away from her head. 'What happened?' she thought, blinking out of confusion. Masaru still stood in front of her, like a statue. With a pained look on his face. Although motionless, Masaru still gave Temari the impression that he struggled with something.

Their eyes crossed, and his face turned into a neutral expression. Masaru came to terms with his current situation. "So, you did come after all?" he calmly asked to someone behind him. "And just in time I guess." finishing with a voice that suggested that the coincidence enraged him.

Temari looked closer and, while hard to distinguish, she managed to see why Masaru seemed frozen. His entire body was wrapped in shadows! 'Shikamaru!' she immediately thought, and at the same speed jumping up.

"Oi, Temari! Are you alright?" a familiar male voice asked.

"You're late!" she said stern, but secretly happy he had managed to arrive anyway.

"Sorry for that." Shikamaru apologised, "But I had to make sure nobody would know about what happened tonight." he said, indicating with his head to Masaru. "He made quite a troublesome mess, you know."

Quickly placing her hands on the giant fan, Temari looked her fellow sand jonin in the eyes. He had lost, and she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know by the look in her eyes, the way she'd disarm him… and the way she would give the final blow. "Naive fool" Temari said ominous to her helpless opponent. However Masaru didn't seem intimidated, on the contrary, his look turned into pure rage. Not that she cared much.

This hadn't been the first time Shikamaru and Temari fought together, nor was it the first time they had captured someone in a way familiar. The only downside was that shikamaru couldn't move while holding somebody in his shadow technique. Nevertheless Temari didn't worry. With Shikamaru by her side, Masaru couldn't stand a chance anymore.

She gave Shikamaru a nod, and he nodded back before bringing Masaru closer to him. Until the sand nin hovered only a couple of feet away from Shikamaru. Both men looked each other fairly neutral in the eyes before Masaru broke the silence, "So I suppose you're going to say something like 'checkmate' now?"

Shikamaru took his time to analyze the man in front of him. Clearly Masaru had a rough time. His cloth were torn, he had bruises and cuts everywhere, and he looked tired. Yet, the sand nin didn't look as if he was going to give up. Having the same expression on his face, as when he escaped from their shogi match. "No" Shikamaru said, "I don't think I have to say something like that. The current circumstances speak for themselfs."

"Do they?" Masaru asked curiously.

Shikamaru saw this as a sign that Masaru was going to try an pull something he made his shadow press tighter on it's prey. Hopefully causing it to pass out. So that he and Temari could wrap this incident up without the risk of Masaru doing something. But the battered shinobi resisted, and Shikamaru pushed tighter. Leading to more resistance from Masaru, more pressure from Shikamaru, more resistance, more pressure. Until Shikamaru felt a strong pain in his right hand, causing him to stop his Shadow Clutch Technique. Immediately realising the result, Masaru was free. The sand nin appeared quickly before him. And right before giving Shikamaru a powerful kick, Masaru said, "I said i'd only fix your hands so you could play, not that I'd heal them!"

He then immediately turned around to block off an incoming attack from Temari. She brought her giant tessen about, and the only thing he could do was to put his arms in a defensive stance. The blow came in hard, causing Masaru to slide away some meters, but he managed to absorb most of the damage. "So this is it, huh? Me, duty, versus the two of you,love?" Masaru sarcasingly philosophized while panting, "You do know that love is found in fantasy stories and not in history books right?"

Temari and Shikamaru lined up together again. Temari with her tessen and Shikamaru with a kunai and a determined face, even though having a handicap. Masaru continued panting while looking at the couple. He didn't want to admit it, but the pair looked like a good and effective team. As a matter of fact he even felt a little scared. Fearing if what both Shikamaru and Temari had said was true, that they loved each other. Masaru swallowed, if true then nothing what he could do would work. Both of them had giving him a sincere 'confession' about their feelings. And it was getting harder and harder to convince himself to stand against this couple in love. However, Masaru continued to believe in his duty and in what he had told himself in shikamaru's house, so he still had one more card to play. One more way to see if Temari and Shikamaru really loved each other. After that he'd lose, Masaru was too exhausted and doubting to continue. Along with the fear for the Kazekage kicking in.

He focused back to his opponents. Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, nodded and then they began. Temari stormed right at Masaru while Shikamaru flanked him to the right. "This is it then." Masaru said, as he charged at Temari.

The sand shinobi clashed. Temari wielding her tessen as if it was a sword and Masaru using his more experienced skill in taijutsu. Then came Shikamaru, precise and deadly with his kunai. It forced Masaru to take a kick from Temari so that he could use the force of it to dodge Shikamaru in time. Now faced with two shinobi, one on his left and one on his right, Masaru gave everything he got. He took punches, kicks, cuts, elbows to the face, knees in the stomach and many more, when at the same time twisting, kicking and punching the best that he could. However, Masaru knew he'd never keep it up, sooner or later he'd lose.

"Feeling tired old man?" Temari snarled at Masaru, as she slashed her giant fan at him.

Masaru barely sidestepped it, but felt a big chunk of his hair being cut off. He mourned the loss silently. Nevertheless, while Temari had to bring her tessen about again, Masaru took the chance and gave her a powerful head butt. She stepped back covering her nose with one hand. "Ask again when I'm fighting real jonin!" Masaru snapped back at her.

"You bastard!" Shikamaru shouted full of anger, and both his and the sand shinobi's fists collided. Face to face they pressed as hard as they could. Masaru cracked a little, giving Shikamaru an opportunity. He kicked the sand shinobi away. Then quickly turned to Temari to see if she was alright. Masaru took his distance with a painful face after the kick.

"I'm fine!" she angrily said, whilst pushing Shikamaru aside. Biting her thumb and smearing the blood over her tessen, Temari aimed at Masaru. "Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!" she shouted. And a massive collision of air currents stormed at him, creating a deadly cutting vacuum.

However, Masaru didn't try to get out of the currents path, rather he just stood on his feet, giving the couple an ominous look. When Temari's attack an instant later hit him, he vanished, and a split tree trunk fell down instead.

"He must be hiding in the trees" Shikamaru said.

"That won't help him" Temari responded firm. And she was right. Her jutsu continued it's path and cut down tons of trees on it's way. In a matter of second the whole area in front of them was decimated.

Shikamaru sighed, that would definitely take a lot of troublesome work to keep hidden. Although the scenery familiarly reminded him of when Temari came to his rescue long ago. "Do you think you've got him?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out." She said before leaping forward towards the damaged area. Shikamaru sighed again and followed.

Meanwhile Masaru tried to breath normal with great difficulty. He laid flat on his stomach in the bushes. 'She wiped out all of the trees!' he told himself in shock. He neede to disarm her quickly! And then… Masaru thought for a moment, …then the rest would be up to her own judgment. He focused back as he calmed down more. The couple had split up with Shikamaru near him and Temari to the other side. They were going to search the area for him, he rationalised. Slow and careful Masaru started to move back, until he felt a prick in his leg. Hastily turning he saw a kunai. The jonin stared at it for a moment before wanting to dance out of joy. The kunai Temari had thrown at him, he had finally found it! Now things would be much easier.

With his newly found weapon, the experienced sand shinobi eyed Shikamaru with much attention. Planning how to end their cat-and-mouse game permanently.

Temari stopped, pricking up her ears. She could have sworn he heard something. In the distance was the sound of something like a yell, being quickly shut up. 'Shikamaru!' she immediately thought before rushing towards the source of the sound. Running as fast as she could, while scanning her surroundings, Temari eventually reached the source of the yell. It was near the edge of the reach of Temari's previous attack. "Shikamaru!" she shouted, expecting Masaru to attack any moment.

"He's right here" Masaru's voice joyfully said out of nowhere.

Temari gripped her tessen tighter, knowing Masaru he definitely had something up his sleeve again. "Show yourself Masaru!" she commanded.

Some distance away from her, the older jonin's battered back came out of the treeline. Temari aimed at him, still expecting some kind of trick, "Now turn around!".

However, Masaru continued to slowly walk out with his back turned to her, until he was a meter out in the open before stopping. Then she heard a soft falling sound,similar to that of a body dropping to the ground. Masaru turned to her and casually started to walk away from his position. Looking closely Temari saw what caused the falling sound, Shikamaru!

"Don't worry, I just knocked him out." Masaru said satisfied. He took two more steps and then made a quarter turn to Temari, forming an isoscele triangle. Masaru was still close to Shikamaru, but the distance between, Temari and Masaru, and Temari and Shikamaru was the same.

"Y-You fucking son of a bitch." Temari slowly spoke while her eyes were fixated at Shikamaru.

Masaru's face lost all emotion. The sight of the boy Temari loved like that, was surely going to enrage her, he has to play this gamble now. "You know Temari, I never really stood a chance, didn't I?" He looked emphatically at his wounds, "I have neither the strength, time or rank to stop you kids. Seeing how the both of you fought me,... you make a good team." he admitted. "And I have to say, the way how you spoke about him, the way how he spoke about you…" Masaru whistled. "But it still doesn't mean that I don't think that your relationship is in the best interest of our villages. But, who knows? Maybe you, Temari of the Sand, the cruelest kunoichi, both feared and respected as the best wind user, are truly in love… or maybe not."

"Where are you getting at?" Temari snapped, visibly growing in anger.

Masaru suddenly pointed a kunai at her, "I have to know if you love Shikamaru, I really have to. And what better way than a simple test to find out? I'm going to shoot this kunai straight at his head." He now aimed his kunai at Shikamaru, as a blue glow of chakra started to stream around his hand and the little weapon. Temari immediately wanted to attack, but Masaru seemed to read her mind. "I wouldn't do that!" he warned, "You're not fast enough." Masaru gave her a friendly though tired smile, "As of now, you have two options. Number one is duty, in which you attack and arrest me, but at the cost of Shikamaru. Second is love, you save Shikamaru by stopping the kunai, but rest assured, I'll be gone when the dust settles." It was a bluf, escaping, but Masaru didn't care much now.

"And what makes you think I can't do both?" Temari said, "I can blow away the kunai before it even left your hand, and then take care of you!"

Masaru gave Temari an excited look, "Maybe you can, or maybe not. It's your risk to take. Either way I'm going to shoot his kunai with a lot of speed at Shikamaru, so I doubt you can do both." He focused back on Shikamaru, "On three".

"Shit" Temari cursed, and she started to run.

"One"

Temari readied her tessen, and began to strategize. Attacking Masaru head on has no effect, unless using her tessen. But she couldn't do that, because she already had to throw the giant fan in the trajectory of the kunai. However, the tessen wouldn't be even remotely fast enough compared to Masaru's attack.

"Two" Masaru said, and the blue glow of chakra around his hand started to move faster.

'Damn it!' Temari thought. Maybe she could use the tessen in another way? With a few meter left she had to make a decision now! She bit her thumb again and smeared the blood over the giant fan.

"Three!" Masaru shouted, and he channeled his chakra to give the kunai a boost towards Shikamaru.

"Sickle Weasel Technique!" Temari said as she threw her tessen at Masaru.

The attack started to blow entire portions of ground before making its way to Masaru. Who was completely caught by surprise, "What the…" he mumbled before receiving the gale of wind at its full might and being tossed up in the air.

The tired shinobi landed hard on the ground, and with that fact he concluded that he couldn't continue anymore. This was his limit. Nevertheless one thing remained, Temari had chosen duty! Which meant that his actions tonight were all justified, he happily thought. Temari didn't really love Shikamaru, if she did then she would have focused on the kunai and not on him. Therefore he was right to try and break them up, the risk Shikamaru and Temari would bring to their villages wasn't worth what they had together.

While still laying on the ground, Masaru smiled at the brilliance of his plan. He had never aimed at Shikamaru. He hadn't knocked Shikamaru unconscious either, instead just paralysing him. Shikamaru had been able to hear Masaru's conversation with Temari completely. The sand nin was sure that Shikamaru would be deeply troubled that Temari hadn't chosen to save him.

However, Masaru was still bothered by one thing, the way of Temari's attack. He tried to get her unusual method out of his head. What was she thinking? Right after a jutsu throwing the whole damn thing at him too? Masaru lifted his head, trying to look through the dust that stilled filled the air, for a sign of his attacker. Where was she?

He tried to get up and eventually managed to do so. Yet rather than walking he stumbled. Masaru also could move his right arm anymore, breathing normally hurt and he felt the night's cold on his wounds.

Masaru stumbled near his previous position, seeing Temari's tessen sticking out between the fallen trees. "Where are you Temari?" he ventured.

"You lost Masaru." Temari's voice said.

"What the hell?" Masaru cursed as he closed in, the dust settled and he could see Temari standing with her back to him. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you just standing there?" he asked confused.

She turned, and he gasped. "I told you I could do both." Temari said. Her left hand was on her right shoulder, bleeding because of Masaru's kunai.

"You...you chose both duty and love?" he almost whispered out of shock.

"No" Temari said confident, "I chose love and took you out as a bonus."

Masaru fell on his knees. Both love and duty? Could that really be possible? Perhaps this truly was a new age for shinobi? He looked at her wound and then to her. Once again their eyes crossed this night, but unlike the previous moments, they seemed to understand each other this time.

Masaru gave Temari a wide and sincere smile, "I was wrong. You and Shikamaru do love each other. I understand now."

Temari gave him an understanding smile back, and with that Masaru closed his eyes and he fell unconscious.


End file.
